L'amore e la mafia
by NeoKyoKurama
Summary: Un juego para saber su destino... un juego en el que deberá escoger marido, tres hombres escogidos personalmente por Reborn y especialmente para Tsuna. Hibari ¿se quedara tan tranquilo? Personas engañosas... enemigos, aliados, amigos, familia y mafia; Tsuna se vera envuelto en una serie de sucesos que lo marcaran para siempre. Sin duda, el juego mas importante de su vida.
1. Primera ronda

**Notas de autor:** Nuevo fic!

Esto sera algo raro, no habrá "poderes especiales", nada de llamas, pero seguirá la línea de la Mafia... arriba Vongola!

Adevertencias: *Tsuna un tanto Ooc (pero eso es debido a su pasado en esta historia, todo esta justificado)

* YAOI: multi pairing~

-Disclaimer: KHR pertence a su respectivo creador-.

* * *

**_ ~ L'amore e la mafia ~_**

**_::_**

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_::_**

**_Ragazzo Innocente_**

**_::_**

_La arena que jugaba bajo sus pies le causaba cosquillas durante segundos antes de que la fría agua del océano llegara hasta ellos y los mojara, era tan reconfortante sentir aquello. Pero lo que más amaba era el sonido de las olas chocar en sus oídos._

_Como si se tratara de suave música, una que solo él entendía, que lo llenaba por completo al igual que el brillante cielo que se abría sobre él, y sobretodo el sentir la suave calidez de la persona junto a él._

_Volteo su rostro para observarlo, su blanco perfil que mostraba su semblante serio, su cabello azabache y sus preciosos ojos acerados, con solo ocho años y podía asegurar que sería un hombre hermoso en el futuro. Sin dudarlo tomo su mano y lo jaló con él hacia el agua._

_-¡Vamos, es divertido! – exclamó lleno de júbilo comenzando a jugar con el agua._

_El azabache observo al pequeño castaño de seis años, vio su radiante y traslucida sonrisa y fue cuando sus ojos se suavizaron mostrando una mirada cariñosa y gentil._

_-Ven conmigo, Kyoya – llamó con esa tierna y dulce voz._

-Tsunayoshi-sama – un castaño de ojos azules llamaba suavemente al chico dormido a su lado – Tsunayoshi-sama – repitió con un poco mas de fuerza.

Poco a poco el castaño durmiente abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz.

-¿Qué ocurre? Basil – preguntó volteando a ver con sus grandes ojos color almendra a su acompañante.

-Es solo que estamos por llegar – contestó para luego añadir: - ¿estaba teniendo un buen sueño? - preguntó pues había visto el rostro apacible del otro.

-Más bien, recordando – dijo tranquilo para luego voltear a ver por la ventanilla.

Viajaban en un lujoso auto negro, ambos en la parte trasera, conducido por el chofer de confianza.

-Así que esa es la escuela – comentó al ver el edificio unos metros adelante.

-Así es, Namimori-chuu – informó – sigo sin creer que el Jefe le permitiera asistir.

-Pappa lo prometió – dijo sin más.

-Pero también me sorprende que él no esté aquí – algo muy extraño tomando en cuenta que el mayor estaba siempre donde el castaño estuviera.

-Tenía asuntos que entender en otros lugares – sonrió recordándolo – además, por eso estas tu aquí, Basil.

-Si… por favor, Tsunayoshi-sama no se meta en problemas – pidió ya sabiendo la personalidad del chico – ya es bastante llamativo de por sí.

-Disculpa eso – sonrió avergonzado, no es como si le gustara meterse en problemas, es más, él ni siquiera se los buscaba se venían solos.

-Ah – suspiró – solo hágame caso – pidió una vez más, habían quedado en aulas diferentes así que no podría vigilarlo todo el tiempo.

El otro solo sonrió sin decir nada más.

-Muy bien clase – llamo el profesor sin esfuerzo puesto que la atención de sus alumnos ya estaba al frente… sobre una persona en particular – él es Sawada Tsunayoshi y será su nuevo compañero – informó.

De inmediato se escucharon varias exclamaciones, desde suspiros hasta cuchicheos y caras entre asombradas y sonrojadas. Ninguno le quitaba la vista de encima al hermoso castaño… su cuerpo esbelto, estatura promedio, cabello castaño alborotado, piel lechosa y un par de grandes y preciosos ojos almendra.

Todo en él era armonioso y llamativo.

-Sawada ha vivido la mayor parte en el extranjero así que sean amables- siguió el profesor – si tienen preguntas ya se las harán después, ahora empecemos la clase – tras decir eso le indicó al chico su asiento y la clase comenzó.

_**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**_

La hora del receso llegó y el salón se hizo un hervidero de murmullos, las chicas se mantenían a unos bancos de distancia del castaño cuchicheando entre ellas.

-Háblale – decía una.

-No, háblale tu – decía otra.

Todos veían con cierta curiosidad y vergüenza al recién llegado quien se mantenía sentado leyendo tranquilamente uno de los libros sin prestar atención a los murmullos.

Mientras, un joven pelinegro sentado al fondo del salón pasaba su mirada por sus compañeras y compañeros para luego llevarla hasta el chico nuevo. Sin duda era llamativo, nunca había visto a un chico tan lindo, de cierta forma comprendía a las chicas. Lo vio sentado solo y las ganas de hablarle llegaron a él, no tenía nada de malo hacerse su amigo, después de todo el chico era nuevo y que mejor que hacer amistad.

-Io Sawada-san – llamó respetuoso una vez llegó junto al castaño.

Tsunayoshi elevó el rostro al oír que lo llamaban, se encontró con un rostro amable y una sonrisa tonta.

-Soy Yamamoto Takeshi ¡Gusto en conocerte! – exclamó sin dejar su sonrisa.

Todos habían comenzado a prestar atención en la plática iniciada por la valiente acción de su jugador estrella de beisbol.

El castaño lo observó por unos segundos – Igualmente – dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa.

Yamamoto se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada, era demasiado lindo para ser un chico.

-Eh ¿Por qué desvías la mirada? – preguntó, era de los que les gustaba el contacto visual cuando hablaba con alguien - ¿te cause mala impresión? – su Padre solía molestarlo con eso, así que era lo más probable.

-No, para nada – negó rápidamente regresando su mirada.

-Que bueno – sonrió con ganas, era sensible a las emociones de los demás así que no ser bien visto le causaba cierto desanimo.

Yamamoto sonrió de igual forma, el chico le agradaba; antes de poder decir algo más un grupo de chicas se acerco bombardeando a Tsuna con preguntas.

-¿Es tu primera vez en Japón?

-Tu inglés debe ser muy fluido.

-¿En qué país vivías?

Tsunayoshi veía de un lado a otro tratando de seguir el ritmo de las preguntas mientras que Yamamoto se mantenía a un lado escuchando divertido.

-¿Había alguien que te gustara? – se aventuró a preguntar una de ellas sonrojada.

-¿Qué me gustara? – repitió Tsuna llevando la vista al frente.

Eso llamó la atención de todos y de inmediato pusieron atención.

-No me gustaba… había alguien a quien amaba – dijo y su expresión cambió a una de anhelo.

-¿¡Lo amabas!? – gritaron todas emocionadas.

-Era más grande, mas fuerte y más hermoso que cualquier otro hombre – a pesar de que habla en masculino eso no aminoró la emoción de nadie, de hecho las entusiasmaba aun mas – sus ojos claros con destellos naranjas, en la noche brillaban como una joya – apoyó la barbilla entre sus manos, su voz era tan suave que todas estaban fascinadas – nunca nos separábamos… incluso en las noches, cuando dormíamos – ante eso todas soltaron gritos de emoción – solía acariciar su pelaje y estrechar su suave melena.

Ante eso todas quedaron quietas, no estaban seguras de haber escuchado bien - ¿pelaje… melena? – preguntaron.

-Si – el castaño cerró los ojos – su melena del color de la arena… Natsu es un león – dijo abriendo sus ojos.

Las chicas solo lo vieron y enfadadas, creyendo que solo se estaba burlando, se fueron sin decir una palabra.

-¿Eh? – el castaño las vio irse extrañado.

-Las hiciste enojar – comentó Yamamoto aun a su lado – debieron pensar que estabas jugando.

-¿Pero porque? – volteó a verlo – es la verdad, al único que amo es a Natsu - su voz y sus ojos reflejaban su sinceridad.

Yamamoto no dijo nada, el no comprendía el pensamiento de las mujeres.

-Vivimos once años juntos – siguió con su relato desviando la mirada – yo quería estar siempre con él – su amado león había sido su mejor amigo, lo más cercano y seguro que tenia.

-¿Qué le paso a ese león? – se aventuró a preguntar.

-Murió – dijo seco y fue cuando el pelinegro noto las lagrimas que se acumulaban en los ojos del castaño – en ese momento también quería morir con él… Natsu significaba mucho para mí – una lagrima cayó.

-Lo lamento – dijo de manera sincera, podía ver que los sentimientos eran reales – Sawada-san.

-Llámame Tsuna – pidió regresando su mirada al más alto.

-Tsuna – dijo y sonrió nuevamente siendo correspondido.

Tras ese primer acercamiento las clases continuaron hasta que la jornada escolar dio por terminada.

Ambos chicos caminaban lado a lado a la salida de la escuela, platicaban animadamente e ignorando olímpicamente al oji azul recargado en el auto negro aparcado a la orilla de la calle Tsuna pasó de largo.

-Hasta mañana – se despidió Yamamoto al ver como el otro chico arrastraba a su nuevo amigo hasta el coche.

_**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**_

Los días fueron pasando y con ellos las clases, Tsuna y Yamamoto se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos. Platicaban en clase, hacían los deberes juntos, almorzaban y se iban juntos a la salida; claro que siempre acompañados, o mejor dicho, seguidos por Basil.

El castaño era bueno en la mayoría de las materias y también en deportes, en lo ultimo siempre invitado por Yamamoto para jugar beisbol.

Por esto es que todos veían con celos la relación de esos dos, porque aunque no lo dijeran abiertamente era obvio que también querían llevarse bien y ser cercanos a Tsuna.

Pronto se cumplió un mes y el castaño seguía desempeñándose con normalidad sin dejar de lado su amistad con Yamamoto. Su Padre le dijo que no se sobrepasara, pero que tampoco fuera tan inútil, él y sus sabios consejos.

Estaban en la hora del almuerzo y como era habitual él y el pelinegro caminaban por los pasillos con dirección a la azotea. Platicaban animadamente hasta que Tsuna chocó con un chico.

-Fíjate por dónde vas – el otro lo vio arrogante y amenazante.

-Tsuna ¿estás bien? – el pelinegro se agachó para ayudar a su amigo a levantarse.

-Si – le sonrió aceptando su ayuda.

-¿Qué esperas para disculparte? – la áspera voz del otro retumbo en el pasillo.

-Machida-sempai, fue un accidente – Yamamoto sonrió tratando de evitar problemas.

-No te metas – dijo en el mismo tono.

-No tengo porque pedir disculpas – vio al mayor – fuiste tú quien me empujó – había notado como el chico se había aparecido de repente y pudo sentir sus intenciones.

-Respeta a tus superiores – Machida frunció el ceño.

-Eres tu quien debe disculparse – dijo esta vez.

-Tsuna – el pelinegro lo llamó nervioso, pero divertido al verlo plantar cara.

Machida lo observo fijamente, al ver esos grandes ojos almendrados se sintió presionado, aparto la vista de inmediato.

-Pagaras por esto – amenazó y se fue.

-No debiste ser tan directo, Tsuna – y aun así se sentía orgulloso de su amigo.

-No importa quien sea, la persona que se equivocó debe disculparse – dijo sin más, había sido educado de esa forma.

-Tienes razón – sonrió comprendiéndolo, él mismo tenia pensamientos parecidos.

-Ahora vayamos a almorzar – dijo regresando a su ánimo habitual.

Yamamoto sonrió y emprendió camino no sin antes dar una mirada hacia donde el Sempai se había ido, conocía bien la fama que tenia Machida y las amistades que se cargaba, se mantendría atento.

_**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**_

-Y yo aquí tratando de ser seriamente su guardaespaldas – se quejó Basil sentado en la parte trasera del coche en marcha.

-Discúlpeme, el Joven Amo insistió en ir caminando con su amigo – se disculpó el chofer apenado.

-No es tu culpa – soltó un suspiro comprensivo – cuando Tsunayoshi-sama toma una decisión nadie puede detenerlo, excepto claro, el Jefe y él – solo existían dos personas capaces de "controlarlo".

Mientras tanto Tsuna y Yamamoto caminaban tranquilamente por la acera, platicando de diversas cosas y siendo seguidos por el coche. No había manera de deshacerse de sus custodios.

-¿Te la has pasado bien en Japón? – preguntó el pelinegro.

-Sí, es bastante tranquilo… me hubiera gustado que los demás también vinieran – comentó.

-¿Los demás? – inquirió curioso, el castaño casi nunca hablaba de su vida privada.

Claro que había notado lo protegido que era, el coche y hasta la forma de ser de Tsuna, sin duda debía pertenecer a una familia adinerada, pero tampoco es como si le importara. Tsuna le agradaba y eso era todo.

-Mis amigos – respondió con una sonrisa al recordarlos.

-Ya veo, debes echarlos de menos.

-Un poco – se encogió de hombros – me encantaría que los conocieras, seguro te llevarías bien con ellos.

-Eso sería genial, Tsuna – dijo igualmente animado.

De un momento a otro un par de hombres aparecieron impidiéndoles el paso.

-Te tomaremos prestado por un rato – uno de los hombres tomo del brazo a Tsuna.

-¡Tsuna! – Yamamoto se movió para ayudarlo, pero fue detenido por el otro.

-Hay alguien que quiere verte – el hombre jaló a Tsuna.

Entonces al pelinegro le quedo claro que se trataba de los secuaces de Machida.

-Ten cuidado Tsuna, son los "amigos" de Machida-sempai – dijo zafándose del agarre y arremetiendo para ayudar al castaño.

-¡Tsunayoshi-sama! – Basil bajo rápidamente del coche y corrió en su ayuda.

-¡Ayuda a Yamamoto, Basil! – ordenó.

De un golpe derribó al tipo y al regresar su atención a Tsuna vieron como un coche se para y el hombre arrastraba al castaño dentro.

Tsuna les dio una mirada tranquila, entendía lo que pasaba y si era obra de ese Sempai arreglaría las cosas antes de que se hicieran más grandes.

-Tsunayoshi-sama – Basil estaba aturdido, el chico siempre hacia lo que quería.

-Tsuna – Yamamoto hizo ademan de comenzar a correr para ir en ayuda de su amigo siendo seguido por Basil.

_**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**_

Tsuna fue conducido hasta un almacén abandonado, el hombre que lo "escoltaba" corrió una cortina para dejarlo pasar. Dentro de aquel lugar se encontraban cuatro hombres, entre ellos Machida.

El castaño caminó hasta llegar frente a ellos, el que parecía ser el Jefe se paró de su asiento y se acercó a él.

-¿Eres tu quien quería verme? – preguntó tranquilamente.

El hombre lo miro atento, no paso desapercibido el semblante serio y algo feroz en el chico – me gusta tu coraje, no te preocupes, te trataré con ternura – sonrió asquerosamente.

Levanto el brazo dirigiendo su mano hacia el rostro de Tsuna; el castaño afiló la mirada, el brillo de sus ojos se intensificó de manera amenazante; al verlo el hombre paró su brazo sin ser consciente y una sensación abrumadora lo invadió.

-_"Este chico…" _– pensó al ver sus ojos, no era alguien normal.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto? – Machida avanzó hacia ellos – si no te das prisa, lo hare yo.

-¡Este chico es mío! – gritó dándole un puñetazo al chico evitando su avance.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – empezó a protestar.

Tsuna los veía sin emoción alguna.

-Ridículo – exclamó como si nada ganándose la atención de todos - ¿Cómo planeas hacerme tuyo? – los vio fijamente – mi corazón ni siquiera está aquí -.

No se movía, su mirada fija y su voz segura. No por nada había sido criado por ese hombre, por su Pappa.

-Mientras uses la violencia para controlar a otros, nunca escaparas de ese pequeño cuerpo – sin duda la lengua afilada se contagiaba.

-¡Maldito… ¿Quién te crees que eres?! – gritó enfurecido Machida.

De un momento a otro todos tomaron palos y lo apuntaron amenazantes.

-Disfruta el momento porque no estarás ileso mucho tiempo – amenazó - ¡mátenlo! – ordenó y todos se fueron contra él.

Tsuna no se movió.

Sin que nadie lo notara los malhechores recibieron fuertes y contundentes golpes que los mandaron al suelo.

-Demasiado duro para ellos, solo son Herbívoros – una profunda y embriagante voz hizo eco, un elegante pelinegro se mantenía parado sacudiendo suavemente su mano.

-¿Viniste por mi? – Tsuna viro su atención hacia el recién llegado – Kyoya.

-Siempre estoy a tu disposición, Tsunayoshi – lo vio con sus intensos ojos acerados.

Con pasos tranquilos se acercó al castaño y llevó su mano hacia la mejilla del chico, Tsuna pasó sus brazos por la cintura del pelinegro mientras se paraba de puntillas acercando mas sus rostros. Ambos con sus miradas fijas en la contraria, metiéndose en una burbuja.

Basil y Yamamoto entraron corriendo, pararon sus pasos al ver tal escena… Yamamoto no pudo evitar pensar que el lugar en el que estaban parados esos dos estaba fuera de este mundo.

_**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**_

-Quita esa cara – dijo el mayor sentado con los brazos cruzados en uno de los sillones del avión privado.

-Esto no fue lo que acordamos – Tsuna mantenía el ceño fruncido acompañado de un puchero – Pappa dijo que podía quedarme en Japón por medio año, solo ha pasado un mes y apenas y me despedí de Yamamoto – se quejó.

-Ya lo volveras a ver – dijo como si nada.

-¿Eh? – no pudo entender sus palabras.

-Nadie puede desobedecer las ordenes de Reborn, Tsunayoshi – regresando al tema, el pelinegro dijo aquello sin emoción alguna, claramente no le agrada tal hecho siendo que también debía obedecer.

-Tú solo lo haces para algún día pelear con él – volteó el rostro aun enojado.

Hibari Kyoya no dijo nada, solo mostro una leve sonrisa sádica. Llevo su atención al otro castaño en el avión, realmente no le interesaba, pero tampoco es como si fuera a soportar la patética expresión en su rostro

-Pronto llegaremos a América, es la única oportunidad que tienes para quejarte, Herbívoro – aunque tampoco es como si fuera a hacerle caso.

Basil dio un leve brinco al oír la voz del mayor, bien sabia que le daba esa oportunidad solo porque Tsunayoshi también se encontraba ahí.

-Me dijeron que sería el único guardaespaldas… ¡no puedo creer que haya otros cuidándolo! – se quejó por fin, se suponía que esa era su misión, hería su orgullo que no confiaran en él.

El pelinegro lo vio con aburrimiento.

-Tenía el día libre y decidí sorprender a Tsunayoshi – dijo sin más obviando el hecho de que siempre lo mantenía vigilando como para saber donde estaba.

-Aun así… - susurró el oji azul.

-Si tu orgullo se siente herido entonces has bien tu trabajo – dijo fríamente.

Basil solo se estremeció, sabia de sobra como era el carácter del mayor, pero no por eso dolía menos.

-No seas tan malo, Kyoya – reprendió el castaño menor.

-Solo fui honesto – volvió su mirada al menor, su voz se había suavizado.

Solo era amable con Tsunayoshi y eso todos lo sabían, solo había que ver como su mirada, voz y hasta su trato cambiaba con él.

* * *

-Reborn-sama – un hombre en traje de oficina entró en la habitación – se nos ha informado que el vuelo de Tsunayoshi-sama arribará a las seis de la tarde – informó.

-Bien – el hombre de traje negro miro por la ventana - ¿hace cuanto que no veía a Dame-Tsuna? – soltó al aire una vez el otro hombre salió.

Reborn era un hombre que apenas rozaba los treinta, su porte elegante y sofisticado era acentuado por el traje negro que siempre portaba, su cabello negro cubierto por su inseparable fedora destacando un par de patillas rizadas; sus intensos ojos negros y su imperturbable expresión fría y calculadora.

Viéndolo de esa manera a nadie le pasaría por la cabeza que se trataba del mejor asesino a sueldo de mundo.

El recuerdo fugaz de un castaño de cuatro años vino a su mente.

-Me pregunto si te has vuelto aun más hermoso – nunca dejaría que nadie escuchara aquello, pero ese niño era lo más importante que tenia – florecerás brillantemente, Tsuna… de esa manera, el juego que está por comenzar será aun más interesante – sonrió malicioso.

* * *

-¿Aun estas enojado? – preguntó Tsuna al chico frente a él.

-Es solo que Hibari-san es tan atemorizante – soltó un suspiro – con solo veinte años tiene un aura tan gélida y su actitud es tan fría que no deja decir nada al respecto.

-Estas avergonzado por tener la misma edad y no ser así – dijo con burla.

-¡No es así! – rebatió.

-No tienes que preocuparte – llevó su vista a la ventanilla.

-Eso lo dice porque se comporta diferente con usted.

-No, es solo que Kyoya es demasiado maduro – observó las nubes.

-Aun siendo tan joven es la cabeza de una importante familia en Japón, los Hibari – dijo recordando las cosas que le habían contado – se que no puedo compararme, pero aun así… su actitud – hizo un mohín.

-Kyoya siempre ha sido así desde que lo conocí – regresó su mirada a su interlocutor – aunque tenía solo ocho años, parecía más maduro que cualquiera alrededor – sonrió nostálgico.

-¿Eh? – Basil prestó atención al relato.

-Llegó con un regalo de Pappa, el cachorro Natsu – recordó el momento, cuando el pelinegro llegó presentándose y diciendo que fueran amigos cuando era claro que no lo sentía… su ojos no mostraban nada – tenían unos ojos carentes de emoción, me sentí muy triste al verlo – la tristeza fue tanta que no pudo evitar abrazarlo y llamar su atención, sus propios ojos tenían algunas lagrimas; fue tan improvisto que el azabache se había sobresaltado – pero luego me di cuenta que era alguien muy cálido.

Basil lo observó atento, el menor hablaba con tanto sentimiento que le conmovía… no había duda de que fue él quien cambio a Hibari.

_**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**_

La hora de llegada por fin se dio, Reborn se mantenía sentado bebiendo tranquilamente de su _Expresso_.

-¡Pappa! – la puerta fue abierta de golpe y por ella apareció un efusivo Tsuna seguido de Hibari y Basil.

-¡Inútil! – dijo a su vez mientras se paraba de su asiento.

El castaño pasó por alto el insulto y se lanzo a abrazar al mayor.

-Parece que me extrañaste – dijo una vez se separaron.

-Quien extrañaría a un sádico – negó, aunque obviamente si lo había extrañado, pero era algo que no admitiría, no frente al otro.

-Así que lo hiciste – sonrió de burlón.

-Deja de leer mi mente – se quejó.

-Eres tan simple, Tsuna – siguió molestándolo – y ¿Qué tal Japón? – cambió el tema.

Ante eso el semblante del castaño cambió a uno enojado.

-¡Dijiste que me quedaría seis meses y apenas pasó uno! – reprochó.

-Suficiente tiempo para jugar – le restó importancia.

-Explica- dijo calmándose - ¿Por qué me hiciste regresar de Japón realmente? – conocía bastante bien a su Padre, nunca hacia nada sin fundamente o razón.

-Porque las cosas comenzaron a moverse más rápido de lo esperado – comenzó.

-¿Cosas? – no le estaba dando buena espina.

Entendiendo sus palabras el par de chicos emrendieron la retirada.

-Hibari – detuvo al pelinegro – quédate – ordenó.

El joven lo miro fríamente por segundos, odiaba recibir órdenes, pero parecí ser importante. Caminó hasta quedar a un lado de Tsuna.

-Fuiste enviado a una isla de Japón, aislado del mundo no era diferente de estar en una prisión – siguió con la explicación.

-Fue porque Kaa-san fue asesinada ¿verdad? – dijo sin mostrar emoción, sucedió cuando era un niño y no tenía muchos recuerdos de ella – cuando casi fui secuestrado y ese hombre no estaba.

-No es solo eso – lo vio fijamente.

-¿Eh? – Tsuna lo vio contrariado.

-El destino que estas forzado a cargar es muy duro – vaya que sí.

Hibari agudizo la mirada, no podia ser que se refiriera a "eso".

-¿Destino? ¿Tiene que ver con esa Familia? – sabia cosas, cosas que prefería no saber.

-Te lo explicare cuando el hombre con que vayas a casarte este aquí – dijo serio.

-¿¡Que!? – gritó - ¡Casarme… ¿con un hombre?! – no podía estar hablando en serio.

Por su parte, el joven pelinegro escondió la mirada con su fleco.

-No seas ruidoso, actualmente son bien aceptadas las relaciones entre hombres – le restó importancia.

-¡Aun así! – ciertamente no tenia prejuicios sobre eso, pero eso no quitaba la sorpresa - ¡soy joven, falta mucho para que eso suceda!

-En ese caso, ¿jugamos algo, Tsuna? – lo vio entre malicioso y divertido.

Tsuna se estremeció por la mirada, la conocía bastante bien y sabía que nada bueno podría salir de todo ello. Pero aun así lo dejó continuar.

-Conocerás a tres hombres, todos a los que he escogido personalmente… quiero que elijas al que será tu compañero de vida.

-Estas bromeando, ¿verdad, Pappa? – dio un paso.

-Yo nunca bromeo – dijo serio – tu escoges, y al mismo tiempo, lo haces escoger.

-Explícate – dijo Hibari viéndolo directamente.

-Sobre eso… los he escogido, pero ellos no saben nada de esto – sonrió como si nada.

Sí, siempre haciendo las cosas según su conveniencia.

-Ellos no saben quién eres, ni tampoco te diré sus nombres – regresó su atención a Tsuna – solo arreglare los encuentros – siempre con su manía de controlar todo – bastante justo ¿no?

Tsuna lo vio como si estuviera loco, justo sus… no podía decir nada, el mayor era así.

-Pero si es así, no sabré si son los hombres que tu escogiste – debía explorar todas las partes de aquel extraño plan.

-Lo sabrás – sonrió enigmático llamando la atención del par.

-¿Y si no me gusta ninguno de tus elegidos? – lo vio analítico regresando a la tranquilidad, cuando hablaba con Reborn debía tener la cabeza fría.

-Entonces ellos y yo habremos perdido – dijo sin más.

Oh, ganarle en algo al Sicario era demasiado tentador.

-Lo repito para que tu mente lenta lo entienda – el castaño lo vio mal – esto es un juego, depende de ti si juegas o no.

-Todo está planeado para que yo juegue, ¿o no, Pappa? – lo vio desafiante.

Reborn sonrió de lado, no por nada lo había criado.

Hibari se mantenía expectante.

-Jugare – aceptó por fin, todo estaba pensado por el mayor, algo había detrás de todo y realmente tenia curiosidad por su "destino".

_**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**_

Tras su respuesta, Tsuna se fue a su habitación dejando a solas al par de pelinegros.

Reborn bebía de un _Expresso_ recién traído.

-Hibari, tu eres como un hermano mayor para Tsuna – comenzó a hablar sin ver al chico, no necesitaba hacerlo - ¿A quién escogerá Tsuna? ¿Ese hombre lo aceptara? ¿Será digno de él?... quiero que estés con él para responder esas preguntas – clavó sus ojos en los del contrario.

-Aunque me niegue terminare envuelto de igual forma – su expresión indiferente se mantenía, sin decir más salió de la habitación.

Reborn lo vio irse, no pudo evitar sonreír sardónico… el chico sí que tenía autocontrol, pero esa expresión fría no le ganaría a nadie, sus sentimientos eran tan claros como el agua.

Las cosas se pondrían divertidas.

Tomó su taza y la llevó a sus labios tomando un sorbo del café –_"los dados han sido lanzados, Tsuna, y con esto algún día te pararas en la cima de Vongola…. _

_… Porque tú eres el único heredero, el único con sangre Vongola._

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Reviews? *^*

Nos leemos, Twinkis~

Ciosin!


	2. Segunda ronda

**N/A: **Ok... se que dije que no actualizaría nada hasta dentro de unas semanas... pero mañana tengo mis exámenes y estoy algo ansiosa, así que decidí subir este capitulo.

Disfruten del cap.~

-Disclaimer: los personajes de KHR pertenecen a su respectivo creador-.

* * *

_**~ L'amore e la mafia ~**_

_**.::.**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**.::.**_

_**il gioco comincia**_

_**.::.**_

_Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y frio, no lograba distinguir nada, pero era capaz de sentir que no había nada en aquel lugar… simplemente todo estaba vacío. Caminó durante algunos minutos, sin saber si realmente avanzaba, hasta que algo lo hizo parar de golpe. Vio a los alrededores incontables veces hasta que sus ojos fueron capaces de distinguir una silueta. _

_Le hablo varias veces, tantas que la garganta le dolía, pero aquel ser no respondía; un tanto inseguro dio un par de pasos para acercarse y fue entonces que la silueta se movió y aun entre la oscuridad pudo ver un par de ojos heterocroma ticos. Ojos que se clavaron en los propios como si fueran un par de dagas; el ojo derecho de un rojo sangriento y el izquierdo de un paralizante azul. _

_Se sentía incapaz de moverse y a la vez se sentía atraído por ese par de ojos. Sintió una abrumadora sensación de tristeza, odio y soledad… lo único que esos ojos inexpresivos le transmitían era un profundo deseo de…_

Un fuerte golpe acompañado de un par de gritos lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

-¡Despierta ya, Tsuna! – sintió un peso extra sobre su cuerpo.

-Lambo – se quejó viendo con ojos entrecerrados al chico sentado en su estomago.

-¡Párate ya, flojo inútil! – siguió el pelinegro con una expresión de flojera que contrastaba con sus gritos y la felicidad que sentía de que el castaño estuviera en la mansión.

-Lo haría si te quitaras de encima – dijo tratando de incorporarse.

El otro le hizo caso y se quitó sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Es bueno verte Lambo – le sonrió ya destapándose.

Hacía varios meses que no veía al menor, Lambo Bovino era un chico de quince años, de pelo negro y ojos esmeralda a quien consideraba un hermano menor.

-A ti también, Tsuna – le sonrió de igual forma, le tenía un gran cariño al castaño, era el único que lo trataba bien y lo consentía.

-No te vi ayer que llegué, ¿donde estabas? – inquirió.

-Hum, yo… - se puso un tanto nervioso - … Reborn… habitación… pues… – decía avergonzado sin lograr armar una frase coherente.

-Je, entiendo – le sonrió sutilmente atendiendo los balbuces del chico, no se tenia que ser un genio para captar el significado de 'habitación y Reborn' en la misma frase. En especial cundo se sabía de la relación del Bovino con el mayor, oh si, su Pappa era un asalta cunas.

Y no es que eso le molestara, pues a pesar de lo rara, sádica y disfuncional (sin mencionas el masoquismo por parte de Lambo) que parecía la relación del par, sabía que realmente había amor y no podía estar más feliz por ellos.

-Bueno – cambió el tema el menor – alístate que Hibari nos espera para ir a desayunar.

-¿No desayunaremos aquí?

-No, Hibari tiene que atender unas cosas así que iremos a un restaurant – informó mientras se paraba.

-Ya veo – asintió – espera ¿también iras? – no es que le molestara, solo que Lambo no era aficionado a pasar tiempo con Hibari, por lo que resultaba extraño.

-Si – dijo sin ganas – Basil regresó a sus actividades, así que Reborn me puso a vigilarte .

-No tienes que hacerlo, Lambo – se levantó – esta Kyoya en cualquier caso.

-No es como si pudiera negarme a él – tembló levemente pensando en la 'persuasión´ de su pareja.

Tsuna lo vio comprensivo, lo entendía perfectamente, no en vano fue criado por el mayor sádico que para rematarla era el mejor Himan del mundo.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Pappa? – se le hacía extraño que el mayor no fuera a levantarlo como típicamente lo hacía.

Como se divertía despertándolo a golpes con cualquier objeto contundente.

-Salió de viaje hace un par de horas – se encogió de hombros – ya sabes, su viajes de "negocios" – ironizo la ultima parte y con eso salió de la habitación para que el castaño se cambiara.

Tsuna vio la puerta cerrarse y se dispuso a ir al baño para asearse y vestirse, mientras lo hacía, el recuerdo de su sueño lo invadió. No tenía idea de que significaba lo soñado y mucho menos quien sería el dueño o dueña de esos ojos.

Lo que si sabía era que, extrañamente, quería volver a ver esos misteriosos ojos. Y tal parecía que su intuición lo alentaba.

_**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**_

-¿Por qué querría Pappa crear este juego para escoger un 'yerno'? – soltó la pregunta que tenia rondando su mente desde la noche anterior.

Ahora, yendo los tres en el auto de Hibari, sintió que podía descargar todas sus dudas.

-¿Me sacó de la isla solo para esto? – agregó volteando a ver al pelinegro mayor que iba al volante – me encerraron en esa isla sin darme explicación alguna y ahora me traen aquí y me salen con esto – contrajo el ceño.

-Tsunayoshi – Hibari lo vio por el rabillo del ojo.

-Él dijo que podía hacer lo que yo quisiera, así que elegí ir a Japón – regresó la vista al frente – y ahora me hace esto – no estaba del todo seguro lo que el Sicario tramaba con todo eso, tenía la sensación de que involucraba a 'esa' Familia y a 'ese' mundo, pero no podía estar seguro de nada.

Y sinceramente no quería saberlo.

Lambo, quien viajaba en los asientos traseros, se mantenía callado y viendo por la ventanilla, estaba al tanto del juego de Reborn, pero sinceramente prefería mantenerse al margen.

-Reborn no te está forzando, tú mismo decidiste participar – habló tranquilo.

Tsuna volteó a verlo haciendo un puchero – eres tan frio, Kyoya – no podía esperar más del mayor.

-Yo siempre estaré ahí hasta que escojas a tu esposo – sintió como las palabras quemaban su garganta, pero su semblante tranquilo no cambió – ese fue mi trato con Reborn.

El castaño lo vio sorprendido.

-¿Qué hay de tu trabajo? Eres el líder de tu clan, ¿no?

-Exacto, eso me permite hacer lo que quiera – sonrió de lado.

-Kyoya – le llamó la atención, por muy Jefe que fuera era obvio que tenia más responsabilidades que otros.

-Solo pasare mis decisiones a los herbívoros que siguen en la jerarquía – explicó.

-¿En verdad? – insistió.

El otro asintió viendo las expresiones del menor por el rabillo, podía predecir lo que haría.

-¡Eres genial! – se abalanzo abrazándolo por el cuello – lamento haber dicho que eres frio – se disculpó.

Hibari sonrió levemente sintiendo el calor de Tsuna cerca.

-Compórtate, estoy manejando – aunque quisiera no podía manejar con el menor pegado a él.

-Pero realmente no puedo pensar en tener un esposo – dijo acomodándose en su asiento – solo te necesito a ti a mi lado – era sincero con sus palabras, el azabache era muy importante para él.

Al oírlo sintió su corazón acelerarse, él lo sabía, era el hombre mas querido por Tsunayoshi, tal vez no de la forma que le gustaría, pero estaba seguro de su lugar en el corazón del castaño. Y eso mismo lo hacía sentir impotente, porque sabía que no tenía ningún derecho sobre el menor y por mucho que lo quisiera y pudiera hacerlo no podía rebelarse contra los planes de Reborn. Solo le quedaba estar junto al castaño y asegurarse de que 'escogiera' bien, aun si eso le partía el alma.

¿Cómo podría ver a Tsunayoshi escoger a otro hombre?

* * *

_**il gioco comincia - **__el juego comienza_

_._

_._

¿Les gustó? ¿reviews? *^*

.

_._

Gracias a las personitas que me dejaron sus somentarios en el capitulo anterior, mi sepsy pez también les agradece(?) ewé

Para los que preguntaron y acertaron... el fic salio de ver el anime "Hanasakeru Seishunen"... claro que solo estoy tomando algunas 'cosas', como lo del juego... la trama sera un tanto diferente, aquí no habrá príncipes ni castillos, solo sexys chicos y mafia.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo, ya sea de esta historia o las otras.

Ciosin!


End file.
